Una Visita Inesperada
by LunaAzul-VxB
Summary: Pero seguía en él la duda, ¿Qué o quien había metido en Truks la curiosidad por preguntar por su otra abuela? Y si fue su mujer, ¿ quien en ella ? - ¡Ah ! Esto es estúpido, -se quejo el príncipe- 36 años de mi vida perfectamente bien sin tu presencia.- Lista la parte 1 del capitulo 4! '
1. NotaPrólogo

_Lunes 26 de Marzo del 2012, 4:54 PM. _

_La idea de este FF. Fue inspirado hace tiempo, cuando recién vi un Fanart de Vegeta contemplando pasmado y con cara de "cualquier lugar menos este" una pelea entre Bulma _

_y su desaparecida madre._

_¿curioso, no? xD_

_Quise situarlo unos meses después de la saga Boo. (Como la mayoria de mis shot's ya que pienso que en ese punto post-boo o incluso poco antes, su relación mejoro a ser lo que todos amamos :3 ) _

_Admito que solo surgió las ideas pero jamás realice tal obra, contratiempos, tareas, cosas que hacer tanto escolares como personales te empujan a aplazarlos. _

_-*Tiempo estimado, 1 año 3 meses * Jajaja_

_Ahora tiempo después, gracias a la publicación de "Saiyan Girl Heart" (o Saiya, como preferí acortarle) , en la comunidad de "__**Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**__ " de dicha imagen, una extensa platica que tuvimos MUY MUY Vegetariana, y por que no: unas cuantas lectoras insistentes ( Jhenia Makiavelik Black , Misato Yukko Katsuragi, SGH, entra otras xD ) me veo inspirada a continuarlo! Ya que no hubiese tenido el requerimiento necesario, o no hubiese sido capaz de darle un fin o de hasta publicarlo._

_No saben lo enormemente agradecida que estoy con TODAS mis amigas de esa grandiosa comunidad, las amantes de todas las parejas DBZ, y obvio las Vegetarianas, las Trunkeras-Vegetarianas, las incondicionales __**VxB**__…_

_¡ Hasta las amantes ( en todos los sentidos ) del maestro __**René García**__ ! XDD_

_Y ahora… el amor de hermandad principesco __**Vegetable**__ (Vegeta/Tarble) _

_Jajajaja, las amo desde que entre existo en esa página… ;)_

_Espero que les agrade y disfruten tanto leerlo, como yo al escribirlo … ^^'_

_*Obligatoriamente necesario: Ñam ñam ñam … VxB y todos los personajes de DBZ, son propiedad de Toi Anim. & Akira Toriyama… Amo la serie. Lo admiro por eso. Pero, ¿saben ?…_

_°… __La única manera de sobrevivir a la serie, es creando una historia propia de ella__… °_

_LunaAzul-VxB_

* * *

…...

_Curioso… Jamás había hablado con Vegeta respecto al tema: ¿Qué decirle al niño si preguntaba por sus abuelos paternos?._

…...

* * *

**~ PRÓLOGO ~**

_Ya era tiempo, se le hacia tarde. Todos los días a la misma hora contemplaba desde su hogar a la familia que habitaba esa gran mansión, se preguntaba con que iba a impresionarse hoy, pero cierto par de guerreros capturo su atención._

_En los jardines de "C.C". Ambos pequeños se encontraban en una pequeña batalla verbal… _

_-¡ Qué no! ._

_-¡Qué si! ._

_-¡Qué no!._

_-¡Cállate, te digo que si !_ -replicaba el niño de cabello lila.

-¡_Cállate tú, eres un mentiroso! ._

_-¡Y tu eres un necio Gothen, no sabes lo que te digo! ._

¿El motivo? ¡Sus abuelas!.

_-¡ Y si yo te digo que no tienes abuelita, es por que ¡NO-TIENES - ABUELITA! ¡hump! - se mofaba enseñando la lengua el hijo menor de Kakarotto._

_-¡Oh ya no voy a peder el tiempo contigo! - se cruzaba de brazos indignado. _

_-Entonces si es que SI tienes OTRA abuelita, ¿Por qué yo no la conozco? _

_- ¡Pues por que yo tampoco!_

_-¡AJA! ¡Lo ves! ¡No tienes otra abuelita!_

_-¡Dije que te calles tonto! ¡Claro que la tengo! Se supone que mi otra abuelita es la mamá de mi papá !_

_-Bueno.. Eso es cierto. Pero y oye…¿y tu abuelito? _

_-Pues es el papá de mi papá…_

_- ¡ Que en donde esta! _

_-¿Oh? ¡Ah! Esa si es fácil.. ¡En el infierno! -respondió con simplicidad ._

_-¡EH? -los ojos del pequeño Son casi se salen de sus orbítales. _

_- Si, mi papá dice que mi abuelo fue un hombre muuuuy fuerte, como él, pero que también fue muuuuy malo y que de seguro ya debe de estar pagando sus penitencias en el infierno. _

_-Ah..si, seguramente- el pequeño aun no cabía en su asombro , pero decidió continuar con la platica .- Esta bien, tu abuelito esta allá, pero aun no me has dicho nada de tu abuelita!_

_-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te lo dije, yo solo se que murió poco después de haber nacido mi papá! _

_-¿ósea que si la tienes?_

_-¡Por supuesto que si! Además es obvio que para que haya nacido mi papá tengo que tener abuelos! _

_-Bueno, eso también es cierto, pero ¿qué no hay nada para probarlo? _

_-¡Calla, eso trato de pensar! _

_-Hmmm..¡Trunks esto no nos esta llevando a nada! ¿Como vas a probar algo si no sabes quien es tu abuelita ?_

_¡Mi mamá!- grito emocionado el otro niño._

_-¡¿Tú mamá es tu abuelita! _

_-¡No tonto, mi mamá nos podrá ayudar! ¡Vamos! _

_-Ohh puede que si! ¡Vamos! …_

Mientras los pequeños Briefs y Son entraban corriendo a la casa, esa persona los seguía

observando desde su asiento, intentando descifrar que tenían entre manos ese divertido par…

_*Vaya, este día si que será divertido… *_


	2. ¿Quién es mi abuela?

_**Una Visita Inesperada **_

_**( La Reina )**_

* * *

- ¡Ahh! ¿Dónde se mete, justo ahora que la necesito?

-¿No esta con tu papá? -pregunto curioso el de ojos negros.

- Eaaahm… no, - respondió mirando el reloj - aún no "es hora" de "verlos juntos" , bueno eso creo…

- ¿ Aún no es hora…?

-Ehh.. NO, nada nada… YO me entiendo, despreocúpate.

¡Claro que se entendía para Trunks la frase _"Aún no es hora.." _era demasiado temprano para algo como _**eso**_.. O quizá no conocía bien a sus padres.

Volvió a ver el reloj- o ¿ era demasiado tarde? Su tez se torno azul de repente, no dormiría en una semana si se los encontraba por la casa en _**esa **_situación.

-¿Trunks estas bien? - Pregunto con una leve sonrisa al ver su rostro. Para Goten estar en casa de su mejor amigo era sumamente divertido, ¡mejor que en un zoológico! El único ser "normal" era el pequeño gato. ¿Para que ver un gorila si ya veía a su padre? ¿para que ver un cotorro si ahí estaba su madre?, ¿un pájaro cantarín?, con su risueña abuelita bastaba, y ¿ quien quiere imaginarse una foca bigotona si con ver a su abuelo tenia? Sumándole toda clase de animales exóticos del jardín botánico trasero. ¡Vaya, entras sin pagar boleto!.

-Ahh si si .. ¡ Mamá.. ! ¡ Mamá… Mamá… Mamá… Mamá... Mamá.. Mamá.. MAAAA!- gritaba por toda la casa buscando, obvio.. A su madre, seguido por su amigo. Tanta era su desesperación que no vio a Vegeta pasar junto a ellos "tratando" de llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué buscas a tu madre? Esta en el laboratorio. -Decía tratando de ser amable, y al verse ignorado arqueo las cejas y viró los ojos, prosiguiendo su camino hacia la cocina. *_¡Ahh.. Mujer consientes demasiado a ese niño! *_

-Veamos en el laboratorio.- Al parecer Goten logro medio escucharlo, o entenderle.

-Veamos… - _coff coff coff -¡ MAAAAAAAAAAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ ! _

_-¡smack! - e_l estrepitoso grito de su hijo la asusto tanto que al momento de levantarse golpeo su frente con la Aéreo-Nave que estaba reparando.

- ¡AAAUCH! ¡Trunks! No vuelvas a hacer eso! Me has espantado más que tu padre! - Tal fue su mareo que juró ver a Tamma dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-Sí. Perdón mami..

-¿Qué pasa cielo, por que el escándalo?

-¡necesitamos tu ayuda Bulma, es urgente!

-¿Urgente?

-Mamá, dile a Goten que yo no soy un mentiroso y que SÍ tengo abuela!

- Jajajaja, Cariño claro que tienes abuela, salio de compras recuerdas?

-¡No, esa abuela no! ¡La mamá de mi papá! - La expresión de Bulma se quedo sin nombre y por unos segundos medito la frase…¡_No, esa abuela no! ¡La mamá de mi papá!. _

Curioso… jamás había hablado con Vegeta respecto al tema: ¿Qué decirle al niño si preguntaba por sus abuelos paternos?.

Bueno, en dado caso por su abuela, ya que el salvaje de su padre le había dicho - de forma descarada y con salto y seña - de su abuelo, hacia donde, y como fue a parar a manos de Enma-Daio-Sama.

-Suspiró- Así es cariño, si tuviste abuela. - Él preguntaba y ella no iba a mentirle, después de todo, si había una.

-Wuuuuuu! ¿Ya ves? ¡te lo dije, te lo dije!;Si tuve abuela!

-Pues al parecer si Trunks. - Difícil. Si no lo hubiera escuchado de la boca de su madre, seguiría sin creerle.

-¡OYE! - hubo una pausa en su momento de victoria -¿Pero que no hay fotos o algo, no sabes su nombre, como era? Ahora que lo pienso no se nada de ella…

-Ehhh… hijo, ¿ya intentaste… hablarlo con tu padre? Este es un tema que creo le concierne a él

platicarlo contigo, yo no se casi nada al respecto.

-¡Genial, iré ahora mismo!

-No mi cielo, espera,¿Por que no ordenas las ideas que quieras preguntarle a tu padre?,o de tener alguna escusa, esa es una pregunta importante, que tal si esperas hasta mañana y lo intentas ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Esta bien mamá! - ambos niños salieron corriendo y ella se quedo pensando que hacer…

Ir con su marido y decirle : "_Amor, prepárate por que el niño preguntara por su difunta abuela"_ o callar y ver que sucede… Claro que la segunda idea le seducía más. Amaba ver el rostro de Vegeta en una encrucijada, y si mañana volvería a verlo, valía la pena esperar.

* * *

…_..._

…_Y fugazmente por primera vez, pensé en mi madre…_

…_..._

* * *

¡Vaya forma de empezar el día! Aun no había desayunado y ya se sentía explotar. Miró de lado a su vástago, aun muy insistente. -_Como su madre - ¿Por qué era tan curioso?._

Estaba claro que no iba a callarse hasta obtener respuestas.

¡Mocoso que preguntas son esas!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? - preguntaba el pequeño siguiendo a su padre.

- ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Si, si lo es, y largo de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia! - parecía que al pequeño le gustaba ver las venas brincar en la frente de su progenitor, y para él la situación ya se estaba tornando desesperada.

-¿Pero papá, que tiene de malo que yo quiera conocer a mi abuela?

-Papá…

-…. -_hubo un silencio_. -

- Papá…

-… - _más silencio_-

- ¡PAPÁ!

- ¡Por qué ni yo la conozco! - vocifero gritando el príncipe sumamente alterado, sorprendiendo al pequeño más por la respuesta que por el grito.

-¿Que dijiste?

- No la recuerdo. ¿Ya?

-¿Por qué no papá?

-¡Hmp! Eso no importa. ¿Quién te metió esas estúpidas ideas a la cabeza, ah?

- Nadie, es simple curiosidad, además mi mamá dice qu-

¡Ah claro -_era de suponerse ¿no? _- Esto dice "Bulma" por todos lados. Tu madre y tú van a terminar con mi paciencia!

Justo la reacción que esperaba, tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener una burlona risa.

- Eres un dramático exagerado! -decía la científica entrando por la puerta de la cocina, quien ya había escuchado la conversación gracias a la "_dulce voz"_ de su marido.

-¿Qué soy un qué? - respondía intrigado por las palabras - Además, tú ¿para que quieres conocer a tu abuela? - volteando a ver a su hijo cruzándose de brazos - Ya tienes una, basta y sobra. - decía mientras le daba la espalda para retirarse hacia la cámara de gravedad y con eso dar la conversación por terminada.

-¿Cómo que no importa? ¡es tu madre! - bueno, para él, ya que el niño no iba a quedarse con esa simple respuesta.

-No, no importa. Ya esta muerta, y en donde quiera que se encuentre debe de estar mejor, ya que no escucha el parloteo incesante de su nieto, y los constantes gritos de su "nuera", ahora ¡fuera-de-aquí! -Y abruptamente cerraba la puerta haciendo retumbar el piso.-P-pero.. Yo.. ¡PAPÁ! … tan siquiera dime.. ¿Cómo se llamaba? - decía el niño visiblemente decepcionado-

-Ah.. tranquilízate cariño, -le dedico una linda sonrisa mientras alborotaba el cabello de su hijo- ya sabes como es tu padre, aun a veces se comporta como un mono espacial…

-¡Aun te escucho mujer! - decía Vegeta recargado del otro lado de la puerta, provocando en ella una sonora carcajada.

Mientras los escucho alejarse, dio un fuerte suspiro de fastidio mezclado con melancolía.

- Rosicheena… y es todo lo que se. - respondió sin tener la intención de haber sido escuchado.

Pero seguía en él la duda, ¿Qué o quien había metido en Truks la curiosidad por preguntar por su otra abuela? Y si fue su mujer, ¿ quien en ella ? - ¡Ah ! Esto es estúpido, -se quejo el príncipe-

36 años de mi vida perfectamente bien sin tu presencia y ahora por culpa de mi hijo pienso de nuevo en ti !.

De nuevo. La única vez que lo hizo fue haciendo un repaso de su vida en su segundo receso…

_Y fugazmente por primera vez pensé en mi madre. En que habría sido de ella.. Y de mi, si hubiese estado presente en mi vida, si hubiese llegado a recordarla, si hubiese permanecido al lado de mi padre. si no hubiese crecido solo, sin la tutela de 3 inútiles y una lagartija. _

_¿Por qué? No lo se. _

Era oficial: Su mañana estaba totalmente arruinada, si bien no estaba deprimido entro en conflicto, por primera vez ese pequeño realmente lo ponía a pensar. Eso lo fastidiaba.

Se tumbo de espaldas centrándose en sus recuerdos, igual o peor, sus ganas de entrenar estaban por los suelos.

En otra casa en la Montaña Paoz los pequeños seguían ideando como conseguir información acerca de la desaparecida madre de Vegeta.

-¿Y bien? - pregunto Goten atiborrándose unos pastelillos en la boca.

-¡Ah, fue más que imposible, mi papá no se dispone a cooperar!

-Esto va a ser difícil…

- ¿Y crees qué no lo sé? La única persona a la que mí papá le tiene más consideración acerca de lo personal es a mi mamá, pero veo que ni ella esta por enterada…

-Uy… y yo que creía que ya ibas a saber mínimo su nombre…-Creo que eso es lo más difícil, parece que ni el lo sabe, dice que no la recuerda…

-¿Qué clase de hijo no recuerda a su madre?

- Pues supongo que uno que era un bebé..

-Uno muy olvidadizo…

-¡Goten no digas tonterías, cuando uno es bebé no recuerda nada!

-¡Oye.. Te quejas demasiado, yo solo decía!

- Estoy a punto de darme por vencido, parece que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos…

El hijo del matrimonio Briefs se notaba visiblemente decepcionado. Realmente la existencia de su abuela pasaba por obsoleta, ya que la convivencia de esta con su padre era nula, hasta que…

-¡Trunks, Trunks TRUNKS!

-¡¿Qué Qué QUÉ?

-¡Ya se quien puede ayudarnos! ¡lo se, lo se!

-¿Y bien? ¡No te quedes callado!

-SHEN-LONG! - grito emocionado el pequeño.

Otra vez. No amaneció de buen humor, aun no eran ni las dos de la tarde y su hijo ya estaba aturdiéndolo con las preguntas del día…

-¡Papá, papá.. Tengo algo que decirte, es necesario, es importante, es urgente!

-¿Eh? Cálmate niño que te sucede, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. - dijo visiblemente molesto-

-Pero…

-Apártate estoy ocupado. Deberías hacer algo productivo en vez de estar fastidiando.

-Pero…

-Dije que te.. - se volteo para verlo a la cara y vio lo que Trunks llamaba 'su mejor gesto de desilusión', lo

miro entre fastidiado y arrepentido, " ¡_Hmp! Orgulloso, - como su padre- Chantajista y manipulador… distinguido hijo de Bulma." _

-Deacuerdo, -decía resignado- QUIZÁ más adelante después de la comida.. quiera oír lo que tienes para decirme. ¡pero no te garantizo nada!. Ahora fuera de aquí… - decía curveando media sonrisa.

-¡Sí papá, iré a casa de Goten a decirle!- Mientras corría a casa de su mejor amigo para darle la "noticia", él saiyajin se extrañaba, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Vaya… jamás se imaginaria era para decirle que encontraron la forma de regresar a su madre para poder conocerla.


	3. Una Visita Inesperada

¡_Muy bien! Después de tanta demora por fin el siguiente capitulo xDD_

_Si tienen dudas sobre mis "cuestiones tiempo" la cosa esta así: Vegeta y Bulma tienen 36 años, Trunks y Goten 6 y 5 respectivamente, así que por lo consiguiente Rosicheena también esta en sus treinta y cacho, más o menos la edad de su hijo en ese entonces,¿ no es espeluznante? XDD (¡esto vendrá en el fic!)_

_Trate de hacerlo un poco más largo para que se aclaren más dudas… y si aun así no entienden, créanlo deje lo mejor para el fina! \O/_

_En este cap. La reina mantiene una platica con Uranai Baba y Enma-Daio-Sama, sobre su regreso a la tierra, es importante…_

_….Disfruten :3_

* * *

_°ooO°Ooo°ooO°Ooo°_

Ambos niños afuera del laboratorio -¿Estas completamente seguro Trunks?.

-¡No me digas que ya te acobardaste? .

-No bueno.. Solo decía… no …¿ no es arriesgado?.

-¡Tu fuiste el de la idea!- le replicaba - además muy pocas veces sacas tu lado atrevido, esta sí es buena, créeme. - trataba de convencer a su amigo de entrar a buscar el radar del Dragón - Si lo hacemos rápido nadie se dará cuenta, ¿Cuánto podemos tardar en buscar todas las esferas?.

-¡Pues demasiado diría yo!. No se Trunks - decía no muy convencido, se estaba arrepintiendo de su plan -

-Oh vamos, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. -volteando hacia ambos lados, tecleaba la contraseña del laboratorio y entraban- Uno o dos días cuando mucho.

-¡Están regadas por el mundo! ¿Cómo justificaremos la ausencia? ¿Cuál es tu plan?.

-Tranquilízate, lo ideo conforme a la situación.

…**..**

_- ¡Que inteligente es este niño, me ha ganado la idea! - Observaba los movimientos de los niños, desde la bola de cristal de Uranai-Baba. Si sus planes seguían así, estaría en la Tierra más pronto de lo que imaginaba-_

_-¿Estas completamente segura Rosicheena ? -preguntaba el Dios del otro mundo - _

_-Completamente Enma._

_-Es mejor revivirte, que solo ir de visita -comentaba la anciana- Si revives, podrás estar más tiempo con ellos. Si solo estas de visita, podrás regresar hasta quizá 20 o 30 años después, por tu estadía aquí…._

_- Lo se perfectamente. Pero si revivo no podré vigilarlos a toda hora, entre otras cosas. Además… Jajajajaja ¡ ya estoy acostumbrada a no envejecer!._

_-Bueno si, una vez que mueres, adoptas tu edad para siempre. _

_-¿Lo ves?._

…

-Creo que estaba en uno de los cajones, o en el gabinete, busca bien.

-¿En qué cajones? Solo veo un montón de papeles y herramientas.

-Mi mamá lo tiene guardado por aquí, lo he visto, pero lo cambia de lugar continuamente - estaba empinado buscando en un gran cajón lleno de aparatos -

- ¡Trunks, ya vámonos de aquí, alguien puede llegar!. A tu mamá no le agradará vernos por aquí.

- Si tanto te preocupa, ve a vigilar!.

-Ña ña ña ña… si tanto te preocupa ve…. - y al momento de voltear enmudeció -

…_**..**_

_**- "¡Hay no… ya los descubrió! No podrán sacar nada… sea lo que sea que busquen. "**_

…

Los estaba observando desde la puerta. Con el índice le indico a Goten silencio, y avanzo dos pasos hacia Trunks.

-¿ Y bien… alguien viene señor preocupado? -seguía empinado en su búsqueda-

- ¡Tú y tu afán de estar metiéndose en problemas! - dijo alzando la voz moderadamente -

- ¡AAHHH! - grito cayendo dentro del gran gabinete- ¡Papá me asustaste! ¡Ahora entiendo a mamá cuando dice que te mueves como sombra! ¡Goten por que no me avisaste!

-Lo siento, es que llego antes de que lo viera…

-¡Qué hacen aquí niños? -preguntaba cruzándose de brazos- y espero una buena respuesta, sabes que a tu madre no le agrada que estés aquí solo.

-¿Eh?.. Pues.. Pues… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?…

-Eso pregunte.

-Pues… yo… NOSOTROS… Buscábamos algo.

-¡NO pluralices, fue tu idea venir! - replicaba el más pequeño-

-* _¡Callate!* _Si. Buscábamos algo, si.

-¿ Algo como qué? - arqueando las cejas-

-_Es que… hace tiempo le pedí al abuelo que arreglara un… juguete, y.. no me lo ha devuelto, QUERIAMOS ver si ya estaba… por aquí… Si, eso._

-¡SI SEÑOR ESO ERA! -reacciono ante el codazo Goten-

-Ah… Ajá. En todo caso díselo a él. Ya salgan, sabes que a tu madre no le agradará la idea de verte por aquí.

-¡Eso fue lo que le dije señor, pero él no es..- ¡Ouch! ¡OYE!.

-*¡_Guarda silencio!.* _Si papá, ya nos vamos. Solo… déjanos acomodar aquí.

-Háganlo, que no se note que haya estado tu presencia por aquí. -decía saliendo del laboratorio-

-…..-

-¿Se fue? - preguntaba su hijo -

-Si, ya se fue. ¡Oye, eres cruel!, no me sentí muy bien mintiéndole a tu papá. Soy de las pocas personas con las que no es del todo malo.

-Lo sé. Pero descuida, no podía decirle que buscaba el radar .

-¿Lo tienes?.

-¡Claro! - decía mientras lo sacaba detrás de su espalda- ahora vamos a empezar a buscar las esferas del Dragón.

-Hay… -suspiraba siguiendo a su amigo - esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imagine…

…

_- "Rosicheena… estos niños cada vez están más cerca de su deseo, ¿ya sabes que le dirás a tu hijo cuando estés ahí?._

_- Como mi nieto, voy conforme a la situación. Todo a su tiempo, tendríamos demasiado de que hablar._

_-Aunque insisto en que seria mejor que revivieras. Admítelo, tienes motivos más poderosos para quedarte aquí. _

_-¡ Oh, vamos Uranai, Bien los sabes!._

_-Ese hombre aún tiene mucha influencia en ti. -comentaba con gracia Enma-Daio-Sama - Como Bulma la tiene en tu hijo. _

_-¿Esa mujer influye en mi hijo? ¡Ver para creer! Esa si es razón para bajar a la Tierra - a los oídos de La Reina eso si era novedad, nadie, incluso su padre en el poco tiempo que "convivió" con él pudo doblegar a Vegeta. ¿Por qué esa humana si?- _

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Rosicheena._

_-Lo se Enma, no he dejado de amarlo. Y se que es ridículo pensar si él me ama a mi, pero se que por lo menos le hago compañía. Siento que a su rara manera… me tiene aunque sea apego._

_-Pues bien si así lo quieres. Cuando el niño pida su deseo, Shen-Long hablara contigo y dile que en ves de revivir querrás estar temporalmente. _

_-Esta bien. El Dios del otro mundo y la Bruja sabían perfectamente cual era la situación de " La Familia Real Saiyajin", bastante especiales. Habían entablado una especie de amistad con Rosicheena después de la muerte del Rey, ya que ella era siempre la que abogaba por su lado bueno - aunque no lo tuviera- bueno, más bien, lo sacaba de apuros, en parte, había mejorado su carácter teniéndola cerca. -¡Pero sigo sin entender qué haces aquí! - decía recargando su cara en un puño cerrado -_

_-¡Enma!. _

_-Esta bien, esta bien… pero tengo una idea mejor. _

_-¿Cuál ? - preguntaron curiosas- _

_-Como sabrás, tu hijo ya estuvo aquí en dos ocasiones. Y con tu permiso déjame decirte que ¡ es un maldito desgraciado! - decía levantando los brazos- Pensé que tendría que reconstruir casi todo el infierno de nuevo. _

_-Jajajaja…. Digno hijo del Rey de Vegetasei, lo sé. _

_Suspiraba -pero…, en su segunda estadía aquí vino con un semblante diferente. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ._

_-Siempre se acostumbra que, cuando una nueva alma llega, se hace un repaso a su vida y automáticamente se sentencia hacia donde irás a parar. _

_-Si así es, sabes que cuando yo llegué aquí, pedí automáticamente redención, para poder estar con mi Vegeta._

_-Y se te concedió - prosiguió la bruja- por que lo que era malo fue tu acompañante, no tu comportamiento. _

_-Aun así me permitiste estar aquí, y te lo agradezco._

_-Casi lo mismo pasa con tu hijo -decía el otro juntando las manos - _

_-¿Cómo? ._

_-Él llegó aquí después de su sacrificio con Buu, se hizo un segundo repaso de su vida y créeme que dio cambios favorables. _

_-¿Cambios favorables?… Desde….¿desde cuando?._

_-Ohh es verdad Enma, si…. Desde que regreso a vivir a la Tierra, formo una familia y demostró que realmente le importan - escuchaba y el asombro de Rosicheena era enorme-_

_-Claro… tanto así que tuvo la oportunidad de reencarnar. Guarde un tiempo su cuerpo tal y como estaba, para una emergencia como la que resurgió cuando Kid Buu aun no era eliminado, y ayudo bastante en su derrota._

_-Recuerdo perfecto ese día, - decía la pequeña bruja subiendo de nuevo en su esfera- yo misma lo traslade de nuevo a la Tierra, y como todo chiquillo obstinado y orgulloso que aun es, seguía diciendo que era malvado, cuando solo se volvió mezquino. _

_-¿Vegeta tuvo esa oportunidad?, ¿por qué no la quiso?._

_- Por qué no quiso perder sus recuerdos. Estando solos, él mismo me pido quedarse aquí. _

_-¡¿Qué? !._

_-Y no lo culpo, son muy buenos, teniendo una segunda oportunidad de vida la supo aprovechar muy bien. - más escuchaba y más confundida estaba. ¿ seguros hablaban de su hijo? - yo no iba a acceder, él tenia la oportunidad de regresar como alguien mejor, pero lo tome como un favor después de haber ayudado tanto._

_-¿ Y… como es qué esta vivo?_

_-Ahí es donde entra Shen-Long. Pidieron un deseo… revivir a todo ser vivo que haya muerto a manos de Buu, con ecepción de los malvados._

_-¿Entonces, es verdad?… -decía pasmada, con un sentimiento mezclado entre alegría y emoción- Vegeta…. Es… ya es…._

_-Si, ya es considerada una buena persona… _

_-Y… ¿ qué de todo esto tiene que ver con tu idea? . _

_-Todo. _

_-No entiendo…._

_- Tú pediste redención y se te concedió, y como dice Baba, puede que tardes más de veinte años en regresar, pero puedes estar más de un día. _

_-¿En serio? - pregunto emocionada- _

_-Así es. _

_-Enma, ¿Por qué no les facilitamos las cosas al los niños terrícolas? .El nieto de Rosicheena de veras tiene mucho interés en conocer a su abuela. _

_-Eso mismo voy a hacer…. Rosicheena, a partir de hoy, estarás en la tierra 15 días. _

…

Daba golpes a puño cerrado en el aire, a pesar de la gravedad de la sala se movía con mucha ligereza, podía estar así horas, pero todo entrenamiento requiere tambien de un descanso y de una buena comida. Apago los monitores y salio de la cámara de gravedad con la intención de ducharse, comer algo, Hmmm.. y por que no, "divertirse" un rato, después de todo no había niño en casa….

Cuando de repente escucho una voz detrás de él.

-¿Príncipe Vegeta?.

Se detuvo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿lo habían llamado príncipe?. Nadie en la tierra lo llamaba así, salvo de vez en cuando Bulma dependiendo la situación; si le gritaba acompañado de un insulto o le hacia un cariño, pero esta voz era diferente a la de su esposa, incluso el idioma, ¡era el Saiya! y se sintió completamente abrumado al recordar que él era ya el único sobreviviente que lo sabia.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta! - repetía la voz a su espalda.

Volteo para estar frente a su acompañante y un escalofrío recorrió su espinal dorsal, sintió una presión en el pecho y palideció aun más que cuando era un Saiyajin.

Al momento de quedar vista a vista sus pensamientos se nublaron y la observo pasmado detenidamente. Una mujer aproximadamente de su estatura, tez bronceada, con cabello ondulado y negro hasta la cintura, ojos cafés y almendrados, y una pequeña nariz afilada, juraria que al momento de verlo, se le formo en los labios una calida sonrisa. Se le hacia conocida, ¿Dónde la había visto… ¿la había visto ya? Portaba un vestido blanco con una banda en la cabeza.. partes azules… como el de… ¡su traje de batalla! Y en la parte superior izquierda… ¡El Símbolo de la famila Real.

_*¿Era esto una broma? *- Esto… Esto no puede ser posible, no.. No es una broma e-es… -_

_-_Cariño, ¿sucede algo?- preguntaba la mujer aun con la sonrisa, dando un paso hacia a delante-

Aun tenia los ojos clavados en ella, al escuchar pronunciar esas palabras sintió que el vello corporal que no tenia se le erizaba - no preguntes como- y cambio su cabello rubio a negro de nuevo, estaba más que claro, era más que obvio…

-¡ M-ma…Madre! - las palabras pasmadas por fin salían de su garganta, y por instinto empezó a hablar saiyajin-

-¡Mi cielo, eres tú! -corría hacia el para abrazarlo, al acto se quedo inmóvil- ¡no puedo creerlo!

-Ma..madre… - De acuerdo OK, no estaba loco. Su difunta madre lo abrazaba-

-Si hijo, soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ma-m …

- Vegeta, me asustas.. ¡Qué pasa!

- ¡MADRE! - reacciono e_l príncipe _por impulso, separándose del "abrazo" - ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Cómo, cuando y por qué llegaste?

-¡Vegeta Ouji ! ¿esa es forma de recibir a tu madre?- - Sus ojos de nublaron de lagrimas, Rosicheena no se esperaba tal recibimiento de parte de su hijo, aunque ya en el otro mundo le habían dejado en claro que el carácter de vegeta se asemejaba al de su padre, no esperaba que fuese una copia al carbón.

- ¡Hmp! ¡ Hijo del Rey tenias que ser!- le decía poniendo sus manos en la cadera- Creo el carácter frío y distante con tu padre, Vegeta, pero a mi que no me has visto en 36 años! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Esperaba de ti que entendieras y me dieras un poco más de amabilidad.

-Pero… pero… ¡Agh! Entiéndeme tu a mi ! ¿ como esperas que te reciba así nada más después de tanto tiempo! Y respóndeme… ¡como y a que has venido!.

-¡He venido a verte! ¿Pues en donde crees que he estado todo este tiempo eh?. El como.. Pues aun no puedo decírtelo, pero sabrás. Te he estado observando desde allá y créeme que hasta hace cierto tiempo no me sentía muy orgullosa de tu comportamiento mi querido príncipe.

¡Pero como!. Cuando creía que este día no saldría peor, de un momento a otro tenia en el patio de su casa a su ahora no tan muerta madre, regañándolo como su fuese un niño otra vez. Sintió de nuevo cierto escalofrío por que realmente esta escena nunca se fue a dar en su infancia, ni siquiera con su padre, con quien apenas llevaba una relación.

-Pero he de confesarte hijo, que gracias a los acontecimientos de hace un par de meses, me has dejado anonadada, tanto que ni yo misma recuerdo haber visto semejante cambio en tu personalidad.

- ¿ A qué te refieres_… madre ? - _dudaba en soltar o no la ultima palabra, preguntando con cierto temor a saber la respuesta, esa misma aun se amoldaba a su garganta-

-¿A qué me refiero? ¿A qué me refiero? ¡ A DAR TU VIDA POR ELLOS! ¡POR TU FAMILIA! ¡ohh que maravilloso se siente decir esa frase en honor a mi hijo! ¿sabes cuanto tiempo espere para poder decirlo?

-Ehh… - Sí, su madre dio en el clavo. Las mejillas de Vegeta tomaron un color rojizo - Si… _ellos_.

-¡Y cuanto tiempo espere por conocerlos! Los he observado cuidadosamente y ya los amo, desde tu hijo, tus curiosos suegros, tu a veces algo exagerada y excéntrica esposa - que de ella tenemos que hablar, querido - hasta el pequeño amigo de mi bello nieto, me divierte tanto verlos.

- ¿PERO QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¿ SIEMPRE nos observas?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿acaso me crees una madre desnaturalizada que descuida a su hijo? Los motivos que me separaron de ti son otros. Por favor Vegeta, el hecho de haberme "CA-SA-DO" con tu padre no significa que fui del todo como él.

En ese momento entendió los sentimientos que había notado en ella, era cierto, no tenia apariencia cruel ni malvada, se notaba apacible, con carácter entre dulce y respingado, es más.. Siendo así hasta se preguntaba en donde había estado todo este tiempo. Si bien no estaba en el cielo, tampoco se merecía el infierno.

Después de una interesante charla sobre su vida casi a la fuerza, se vio obligado a preguntar que esperaba hacer en su estadía y claro, plantearle a su mujer en donde la iba a pasar. Raramente, empezaba a preguntarse como tomaría Bulma el estimo que tenían sus padres con ella.

Esto iba a ser toda una estrepitosa guerra de egos.

…

_-Pero hijo, ¿sabes que ha dicho tu padre sobre ELLA?_

_-¿Mi padre sabe de esto?_

_-¡Claro que lo sabe! Y la primera vez sus palabras fueron : "Como fue que mi hijo puso sus ojos en esa creatura?"… Y déjame decirte que estoy un poco de acuerdo con él… digo, se ve que ella es una buena compañera, y es muy bonita y tendrá un cuerpo envidiable, pero casi nunca sabe entenderte, y a veces no sabe tratarte… ese carácter, y esa forma de pelear … ¡es descomunal! Ciertas veces creí que iban a matarse, ¿eso es normal entre ustedes? Eso si, es una madre ejemplar para mi nieto, no me quejo. _

_Definitivo. Ahora si lo había escuchado todo.¿Desde cuando __**ambos**__ se preocupaban por la apariencia de_

_SU mujer?. Eso le aterraba. Si bien le costaba, aun no era del todo abierto en sus emociones, pero le_

_molestaba oír como se expresaban de SU Bulma. Pero claro, no iba a admitirlo por completo._

_Arqueó las cejas -¿ Y cual es el problema? - decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Dices que cuida muy bien de Trunks, los "problemas" que yo tenga con ella son aparte. Además a su brusca manera sabe tratarme, el niño feliz, yo SATISFECHO.. __**Todos en paz. **_

_-Pues si tu lo dices… esta bien._

_Se sentía extraño al hablar así de Bulma con su madre, prefería darle largas a la situación que reconocerle _

_que la quería. ÉL sabia que nadie mejor que ella lo entendía, lo comprendía y más que nada lo trataba con demasiada paciencia para su aun pesado carácter. Hasta lo quería… y no cambiaba nada en él. Parecía que a ella le gustaba así. _

_Y las peleas eran parte de su vida diaria, hacían excitante su relación, con el paso del tiempo y la mayoría de las veces habían aprendido __**como **__y __**donde**__ terminarlas… _

_Su madre realmente no conocia a Bulma. ¡Joder lo aguantaba tanto! En verdad su mujer merecía un reconocimiento a tal hazaña. _

…

-¡Bueno, pero qué esperas! Llévame adentro para conocer a la familia… muero de ganas por ver a mi nieto. - decía colgada del brazo de Vegeta hacia la casa -

Ohh su nieto, vaya dilema en el que se había metido, ¿Cómo explicar que hacia ella ahí si ni él mismo sabia, y recién le había dicho que estaba muerta y que nunca la vería? - Aclarado esta que el pobre no se imaginaria la sorpresa-

-Antes de eso, cualquier pregunta que te haga trunks, primero quiero saberla yo.

-Si, como quieras, pero apresúrate..

- ¿Sabes hablar español?

-¿Hn?

-¡ Castellano Rosicheena, por favor! No quiero traducir todo lo que digas.

-¡Niño insolente! - decía golpeando levemente el brazo de su hijo -¡Soy tu madre, y claro que sé hablar español! -en este momento cambio de idioma - Solo quería saber si tu ya lo habías olvidado.

-¡Hmp!

-¡Óyeme no! No me Hmp'-pees jovencito!

-¿EH? ¿niño? ¿Insolencia? . ¿Cuántos años creía que tenia? Esto no podía ser posible, era cada vez más raro. Tenia a su madre regañándolo como si hubiese tenido el propósito de juntarle los reclamos acumulados después de tantos años de no hacerlo… y realmente no los extrañaba.

-Vaya… esto si que es un emporio, veo que realmente no vives mal - entrando a la mansión-

-No, no vivo mal, ¿lo ves ? Y tu reclamas de mi mujer… - lucia sonrojado y volteo la cara para no ser descubierto-

-¿Has dicho que esto es de tu mujer? - decía impresionada-

-Prácticamente. Sus padres son los dueños. Son muy ricos.

-¿Ricos?

-Sí. Creo que lo son, tanto como en Vegetasei lo sería mi padre…

-¿En serio? Veo por ese lado no es del todo mala…

- _*No madre, no lo es* - _Ella y su padre son reconocidos científicos aquí_. * Ella es muy buena…* - _Y Ellos convirtieron la pequeña nave en la cámara de gravedad.

-Vaya… todo un genio. Se lo notificare a tu padre. Estas logrando convencerme de que ella es digna de ti. Anda apresúrate, ¿en donde esta mi nieto? -Y antes de que Vegeta lograra articular palabra ella recorría por la casa. Se sentía ridículo al estarle explicando todo a su madre, aunque esta escena valía oro para esta.

Suspiro resignado - de acuerdo… los llamaré, ¡QUEDATE AQUÍ MISMO!.

-¡Hmp! ¿Por qué sacaste el horrible carácter de tu padre ?. SI, ¡ LO HARE!.

Caminaba en el pasillo hacia el laboratorio y se topo de frente con Bulma, al momento según por instinto, ( obvio estando solos) la tomo de la cara y le dio un lindo beso en los labios, cosa que la sonrojo e hizo que sonriera involuntariamente. Claro… La de la iniciativa casi siempre era ella.

-¿ Vegeta que fue eso, estas bien ?

-Si…

-Ajá, te creí…

-Es solo que tengo que decirte algo… luego te lo explicare.

-Bueno… - se abrazaba a el coquetamente- si eso harás cada que tengas que decirme algo, por favor trata de no ser tan elocuente.

Le devolvía la sonrisa - _Lo prometo_. ¿Dónde esta Trunks? .

-En casa de Goku, ¿por qué?.

-Llámalo. Alguien en la sala quiere verlo.

-¿ A si ?.

- De hecho igual a ti.

-¿quién cariño?

- Su abuela…

-Mis padres están de viaje, ¿recuerdas?. Espera, ¿ han vuelto ya?

- No, ella no… Mi madre…

¿Qué cosa había dicho? ¿ su madre? Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, unas no muy lógicas, no sabia si eran ideas de él el de traer a una actriz en representación de su madre e inventar algo muy bueno o pensar si su marido ya estaba enloqueciendo. Decir que esto era bueno o demasiado raro en el comportamiento de vegeta.

- Disculpa pero, ¿ como es que tu DIFUNTA madre esta en la sala?.

-Se que no me crees pero es verdad, ni yo se como llego aquí. Mi DIFUNTA madre esta abajo sentada en la sala y quiere conocerlos.

Entonces lo vio. Esa mirada que pocas veces tenia, entre la nostalgia y la frustración., viéndose levemente emocionado. Sabia que no estaba mintiendo, nunca lo hacia y menos a ella.

-De…acuerdo, voy a avisarle.

-No le digas que esta aquí, solo dile que regrese. En cuanto termines ven abajo.

Ella aun turbada asintió levemente. Empezó a verse nerviosa, carburo ideas y era verdad, su _suegra _estaba en casa. ¿Pero qué hacer en este momento, ir a arreglarse para la ocasión?, Vegeta le debía demasiadas explicaciones.

_°ooO°Ooo°ooO°Ooo°_

-¿ Y bien, donde están?.

-Vienen en un momento, tranquilízate - se recargo en la pared cruzado de brazos mirando por la ventana-

-¿Y tus suegros, donde están? También quiero conocerlos, hijo.

-Hmm… Dudo que los veas -imploraba al cielo que así fuera, tener a su madre y a la madre de Bulma en la misma habitación significaría todo un martirio. Demasiado parloteo. Un caos - Ellos viajan demasiado.

-He visto su magnifico jardín botánico, y esos bellos animales. Pensé que con solo tener un SIMIO de mascota tendrían suficiente - Sarcástico comentario que dejo pasar por alto solo por ser su progenitora, otro inútil hubiera sido no seguiría en su presencia . Giro los ojos fastidiado-

- Si, esta familia se caracteriza por no ser normal - Esbozo una sonrisa. Precisamente por eso le había atraído Bulma, esa mujer era todo menos normal, y eso fue en parte detonante en su relación. Claro, y su casa fuera de lo común, había veces aun que se preguntaba como había parado en ese circo.

-Ya lo creo…

_°ooO°Ooo°ooO°Ooo°_

Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol detrás de la casa de los _Son, _estaban los niños sentados_. _Tenían ya un rato observando el radar sin hacer nada.

-¿ Y bien? - cuestionaba Goten de brazos cruzados-

-¿Y bien, qué?.

-¡TRUNKS!.

-¡¿QUÉ?.

-¿Cómo piensas invocar al Dragón si ni siquiera sabes como!.

-Si lo sé. Se invoca en Nameikano.

-¡Tú no sabes hablar Nameikano!.

-Ah, eso es fácil. Vamos con Dende.

-¿Qué? ¿con qué escusa eh? ¡ resucitar a tu abuela!. - se quejaba el niño-

-¡Exacto! ¿Qué tiene de malo?.

-El… el señor Piccoro se enojara mucho… Gohan se enojara mucho… y dirán… dirán que eso es una tontería!. -¡Ah, si, buen momento para decir que esto es una tontería, si fue tu idea!.

-¿MI IDEA!.

-¡Si, tú fuiste el que empezó… tú me cuestionaste sobre su existencia, tú me dijiste mentiroso, tú me dijiste que no tenia abuelita, tú dijiste que Shen-Long nos podría ayudar! ¡TODO EL TIEMPO FUE TU IDEA!. - contraatacaba el de cabello lila- -¡Cállate que eso lo dije sin pensar! ¡No tienes por que obedecer mis ideas siempre!.

-¡Pues es la única buena que has tenido, - y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro- tonto!

-¡Tonto tú! - lo devolvió más fuerte-

-¡No me digas tonto, tonto!.

-¡AHHH!- gritaron los dos niños con el interés de caer rodando al suelo para comenzar una "pelea" cuando la voz de Gohan llamo su atención.-¡Hey, Trunks, teléfono!._-*esconde el radar… Goten, escóndelo,,,escóndelo…* _-Eh… este si, enseguida voy…

-Toma, es Bulma… -¿Mi mamá?.

-Si…

_-*Hay.. No puede ser…* - ¿bueno?_

-Trunks… cariño.

-¿Si mamá?.

-Necesito que vuelvas a casa. Tenemos.. Una especie de… visita.

-Ohh vamos mamá. ¿es importante que vaya? Estamos en medio de algo aun más importante , de verdad no puede esperar?.

-No hijo, de verdad no puede esperar. Tanto es que tu padre me pidió llamarte.

-¿Papá?.

-Si, regresa cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo, ¿puede ir Goten?.

-Pues… hoy dejemos que solo sea familiar, ¿quieres?. Si gustas mañana podrá venir a conocer a la visita.

-¿Mañana? ¿Mamá qué pasa?.

-Solo ven cuanto antes cielo...

* * *

___°ooO°Ooo°ooO°Ooo°_

_°… __La única manera de sobrevivir a la serie, es creando una historia propia de ella__… °_

_LunaAzul-VxB_


	4. ¡No me parece!

_(( Aunque fue hace más de unos cuantos días - y la tramposa, solo por ser "regalo de cumpleaños" ya lo ha leído- este cap . va dedicado a SGH )) _

_Hola de nuevo_… ¡Y perdón por la demora!. :D

**Ya casi hemos llegado **_**posiblemente**_** a la mitad de la historia**_. Es un gusto que haya sido aceptada, y que me presionen para proseguirla! ^^' ¡ les agradezco sus comentarios, aportaciones y críticas positivas y constructivas! Siendo sincera, hace un par de años, no abría podido con una historia como esta jamás, ¿por qué?.. No me sentía preparada para algo grande, ya que mis ff' son generalmente Shot's xDD _

_SGH, Dika, Bunny, Mis, Jhenia…( Y todas las que leyeron y dejaron rvw , o cometario anónimo, o por FB)_

_xD gracias chicas… esto va tomando forma y se pone interesante :D _

_Y aclarando varios puntos, que siempre dejo al aire xDD (ya se, ya se, mal hecho por que es lo primero que debo aclarar ) , sobre el espacio-tiempo, como dije quise situarlo después de la saga Boo por que es donde más sólida se ve la relación VxB ya siendo familia. Me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta que hay una discordancia de edades,__** yo lo puse así. ¿ **__por qué? a lo que entiendo los primeros 3 años ellos tenían 29-31, suponiendo que Trunks nació en los 30... No sé un decir…_

_Además… _

_Desde siempre siento que todas en algún momento solo "leemos por leer"… ósea, no nos damos cuenta de que es lo que pasa y si hay concordancia sea espacio-tiempo, edades, lugares, situaciones etc…_

_Asi que me tome la libertad de jugar con los nervios de unas( DIKA, BUNNY, MIS, ajaja) para desordenar bestialmente un par de cosas, pero prometo no volver a hacerlo más niñas ^.^ _

_xDD _

_Sin más que decir…_

…_Ah LEER! _

**No me parece… **_- PTE 1. -_

Colgó el teléfono. Muy bien, a enfrentarse con su suegra. Nunca pensó vivir eso, no quiso entrar en pánico, pero… ¿qué preguntarle? ¿Cómo saludar? ¿qué decir?, en lo que su hijo llegaba fue a lavarse la cara y arreglarse un poco el cabello.

-"Tranquilízate Bulma, piensa como debe de estarla pasando Vegeta, lo ha tomado demasiado bien, demuestra que tienes carácter, no lo dejes solo."

Ah… ¡Pero ese era el maldito problema! Lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, le comunico todo **demasiado **tranquilo, y hasta demasiado cariñoso, si bien parecía que todo le daba igual, sabia que su marido ante ella no era todo un desgraciado y aprendieron a tener comunicación, definitivo; demasiada calma significaba que algo sucedía con él.

-¡Bulma!- la llamó desde el pasillo.

- ¡ya voy… un momento!. - termino de arreglarse y bajo tambaleante sujetándose del barandal.

Caminó por el pasillo, cruzo la puerta. Se paro frente a ellos. -Mucho gusto… -decía Bulma extendiendo la mano.

-*Mucho gusto *

-Rosicheena… por favor… -decía volteando a ver a su madre- en español, si no te importa…

-De acuerdo. Perdona, es la costumbre. Mucho gusto; soy Rosicheena… tú debes ser la_ famosa _Bulma.

¿Famosa? ¿Cuanto tiempo se había tardado para que pudieran hablar de ella?.

-Oh, si… mucho gusto -estaba nerviosa- se- eh.. Su- ah… Rosicheena.. - demasiado nerviosa.

-¡Descuida!. Le decía a Vegeta; que contemplo que viven DEMASIADO bien… buena casa; de gran tamaño, muchos lujos… y seguramente buena comida. ¿En que trabajas, querida ?.. -lanzo tajante la reina.-

-¿Eh?.

-¡MADRE! - se exalto Vegeta, quien rápido entendió la indirecta.

-¿Qué? ¿es una pregunta INDISCRETA?.

-¡Para nada señora! - y había empezado la batalla verbal… - soy científica, y soy una de las mejores mujeres de este mundo, me atreveria decir la mejor después de mi padre…

-Ah, ya veo…. Es hereditario. Me alegro.

Azul ya no era color en la cara de Vegeta, ya que se perdia en su _spandex._ ¡Escuchaba a su madre decir… sandeces! ¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo?.

-Ah.. Ósea que esto es por tú propio mérito…

-Y el de mi padre - completó.-

_-¿Y no es molesto?… _

-Rosicheena… - dijo Vegeta volteando a verla, ella seguía "hablando " con Bulma…

- _Digo ,por que las mujeres científicas y sobre todo bellas… _

-Rosicheena…- repitió Vegeta más serio.-

_-No son …_

-Rosicheena… - nada aún…

_-Muy comunes… -_soltóhaciendo caso omiso a su hijo…

- ¡MADRE! - grito para llamar su atención. Giró los ojos hacia él.

-¿Te parece si hablamos un momento **afuera**?

-¿Eh? Ah… si si hijo, claro… Si nos disculpas Bulma… ¡volvemos! - dijo mientras daba vuelta, haciendo volar su larga melena negra.

-Adelántate… Voy en un segundo. -observó como su mujer se sentaba en el sofá mientras masajeaba sus sienes, esto notablemente estaba siendo difícil para ambos…. Y eso que aún no llegaba su hijo.

Vaya primer impresión que había causado en su suegra.

Se volteó para verlo; entre preocupado y molesto.

- ¿Tranquilízate, quieres? - tomando su mano- vamos a estar bien.

-No estoy preocupado por mi, si eso es lo que crees- curveando una sonrisa- quiero ver hasta donde puedes soportarla…

-¿Con que entra en el plano el _Sr. Indiferencia, _eh?… Querido, conoces a la mujer desde hace una media hora. ¡Quiero ver que tanto soportas tú!.

-Ah… ¿_Es un reto?- _pregunto aproximándose _peligrosamente_ a ella.-

-Puede ser… - acomodo las manos en sus hombros- ¿pero QUÉ esta tratando de hacer señor? ¡ Dejo a su madre afuera!.

-¿Madre? ¡Ah… un segundo… puede esperar!- quiso acercarse más para besarla en los labios, pero ella movió la cara y la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- le decía aguantándose las ganas de una carcajada- Enseguida detecte que no soy de su agrado y mucho menos lo seré si regresa y descubre por qué tú tardanza!.

-¿Por…?.

-¡No quiero ser viuda todavía!… Pero aún así, lamento interrumpir tus planes "románticos".

-¡ Oh, aguafiestas! -decía volteando los ojos- comentario al que a Bulma le sacó una sonrisa, él no decía menudamente un comentario gracioso por gusto, y le agradaba ver que se explayara más… aunque sea con ellos.

_- … "Mi niño, no hagas berrinche" _-como si hubiese hablado con su hijo- Jajajaja, te ves tan tierno… y ese color te queda muy bien!.

-¡Hmp!- se quejó sonrojado- ¿Trunks ya viene en camino?.

-Si. No ha de tardar, ya lo llamé.

-Avísame cuando este aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Salio de la casa y caminó hasta toparse con su madre, que estaba al pie de un frondoso árbol, cerca de la cámara de gravedad.

¿Sueño, verdad?, ¡joder digan que si!. Esto no podía ser posible, no pasaban tres cuartos de hora que ella estaba en la tierra y a él ya se le estaba haciendo eterno. Empezó a sentirse fastidiado, con los pies pesados, no estaba seguro de cual era esa sensación. No le agrado.

Llegó hasta ella. Suspiro con pesadez.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, mujer?. - le dijo sin pensarlo.

-Te has tardado… en fin.

_- …_-Me imagino, hijo, que ya sabes mi opinión: desde luego **NO** me parece…

-¿Qué no te parece?. - le decía cruzándose de brazos .

-¡ELLA! - señalando hacia la puerta, como si Bulma estuviese ahí parada- _¡ESA_!. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando pusiste tus ojos en _ESA? ._

¿Pensar? ¡Si ni siquiera se imaginaba que iba a terminar siendo su mujer y que tendría un hijo con ella!… lo demás fue casualidad, **destino… **

_-ELLA… ESA, _¿Quién? -pregunto encrespado.

¡TU MUJER! -vocifero La Reina desesperada.

_-¿Esa?… ¿Mujer_?… **¡Ah! **_BULMA_…- decía poniéndose de espaldas - Hmmm… Qué mal que no te parece…

-¡Pues no, no me parece, esa no era la clase de persona que yo imaginaba junto a ti!.

-¿Y **qué **era lo que imaginabas para mi?. -arqueo una ceja.

-Una mujer Saiyajin, ¡obviamente…!.

-¡Ah! .. _¿Una mujer extinta?- _decía volviéndose a ella.

-¡Una mujer bella! Que te entienda, una mujer que solo viva para atenderte, y nunca contradecirte.

-" _¡Una mujer normal !."- _Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Y es que ese era el punto. Bulma no era "normal". ¿Y?, según sus cuestiones ella era y hacia todo eso, bueno, casi…

La base de su relación vivía de peleas, que lleva a contradicciones… tentaciones, gritos y demás. Siempre buscando pretexto para pelear, reconciliarse, volver a pelear.. Y de nuevo reconciliarse. Ósea…

_¡A __**ellos **__les gustaba así y al carajo lo demás!._

-¿Qué no era - volteo a ver de lado a la mujer- MI decisión?.

-¡Pues si, pero pensé que a falta de tú madre todos estos años pensarías como nos hubiese gustado a tu padre y A MI, la mujer que compartiría tu lecho !.

-¡JA! - bufó - Para tú información, el que se acuesta con ella soy YO, no ÉL, y TÚ no tienes por que saberlo- contesto hoscamente.

-¡VEGETA, como dices esas cosas!.

-Hmp… -soltó molesto- Si te soy sincero,¿a mi qué que a ti no te parezca, eh? Nunca le he rendido cuentas a nadie, no por ser mi "madre" empezaré contigo… y no por estar muerto se las daré a él -señalo hacia el suelo- observo el estado interrogativo de la mujer - o dime acaso… "¿ lo estoy pisando?" -dijo sarcástico.

Rosicheena sintió su corazón quebrarse, ¿su hijo le estaba hablando así? Bueno… Obviamente había heredado el horrendo carácter de su padre, pero esperaba, no sé… tener algo de ella… a sus ojos: que equivocada estaba…

-Ósea qué si.. _¿ te importa? _- pregunta que tenia atorada desde que Trunks nació, al parecer no le quedaba clara, aun sabiendo su sacrificio, su plan con Boo o cualquier otra cosa que Enma le haya dicho antes de regresar a la tierra.

- ¿Eh?… ¡Vegeta, responde!.

-¡Agh, -volvió a ponerse de espaldas- Odio las preguntas tontas!.

-¡¿Pregunta tonta? ¡Tonta es la respuesta que acabo de escuchar!.

-¡Hmp! Que poco me "conocías"_ antes_, que poco me conoces _ahora_, _nada_ sabes de mi… pero así es mejor…

-¿Ósea que si te importa?.

-¿ A donde vas con esa pregunta?.

-¿A dónde voy? ¡¿qué sucede contigo?. ¡ Quiero que me expliques, y quiero que me expliques ahora mismo QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO!. Por que te comportas así… -él volteo los ojos- ¿Cuál es tú problema?.

_-¿Problema? _… ¿ DE VERDAD?… ¿ de verdad quieres saber que sucede conmigo?…

-Para poder saber cómo dialogar contigo, ¡eres imposible!.

-¡Pues bienvenida a la lista de las personas que lo piensan! Compartirías crédito con muchos otros…

-No entiendo… pero, bueno, hijo no quise decir eso, yo pero-

-Pero ya lo dijiste, despreocúpate, que me importan nada los comentarios de los demás…

-¿Demás? ¡desde cuando formo parte de la fila de "los demás" !

-Desde siempre, igual que el viejo… -soltó en su semblante frío y distante, - no por ser quien eres voy a ser diferente con un no tan "desconocido".. ¿por qué te extrañas?

-¡Por eso mismo, por que soy tu madre!.

-¡Por favor, no seas ridícula! ¿ y creías que iba a dejar pasar por alto tu ausencia y te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, esperándote, después de tanto tiempo? ¡Mujer, no me hagas reír!…

Sabia que estaba siendo duro con ella, que estaba recibiendo un trato que _quizás _por un lado no se merecía, ya que no sabia nada de ella, pero incluso recordó como trataba a Bulma en los inicios de su relación.

Más no iba a ablandarse y menos en este momento, no podía… ¿porqué ?… tenia que sacarse toda esa especie de "resentimiento congelado" que tenia en todos estos años.

-No puedo creerlo….¡Ella te ha lavado el cerebro!. ¡Ella esta.. - de nuevo en tema Bulma - ella es-

-¡¿Con un carajo quieres callarte y dejarla en paz? -gritó exaltado.

-¿Qué?. ¿La estas defendiendo?.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi vida, tú no sabes nada de mi pasado, o de mi en este preciso instante, por mucho que me hayas observado, ni tú ni nadie… no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida de esta forma, y esperar un buen recibimiento a cambio!.

Pasma. Ese era el estado de la mujer que tenia en frente. Total y completo estado de pasma. Quiso ignorar los hirientes reclamos de su hijo con otra afirmación.

-No me has respondido que-

-¿Qué si _me importan_? -interrumpió el príncipe - ¿Qué si _la quiero? _¿Que qué me sucede? ¿Por qué soy así?… ¿cual es tú pregunta después de tantas indirectas eh?.

-Pues si gustas responder todas ellas estaría más que encantada…

-No dudo que al "responderte" … Mi padre se estaría retorciendo en su bilis infernal en este momento.-Si me haces el honor… -dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto, bajo la sombra del frondoso.-

-Te soy sincero… -dio media vuelta para recargarse de espaldas a ella en el tronco del árbol- No creí… posible el volver a verlos, no en el lugar donde estaba.

-Hijo…

-Y quiero que sepas una cosa. No pienso volver a llamarte _madre… _

-¡Qué!… ¿qué cosa has dicho?.

-Lo que has oído…

-¿Por qué?.

-Escúchame bien.

-…

-Creen que soy indiferente a todo, o a todo lo que no me interese, pero he aprendido. Aquí. Esa palabra se gana, y tú no te la has ganado ni por naturaleza. - soltó casi con desprecio.

-No digas eso vegeta, no hagas que me sienta mal… tu padre…

- Ni al rey lo llame como tal. Rara la comunicación con él. - se sentía extraño hablando de eso y más con ella, pero sabia que de los dos el tema no iba a salir. - Las ÚNICAS "mujeres de mi vida" son madres… ellas, ¡hasta la paranoica madre de Bulma!. Cuesta entenderlo, me cuesta decirlo, pero gracias a sus padres es una gran mujer. - _surgió en él un ataque de sinceridad… _

-¡¿Qué cosa?, ¡desde cuando esa loca mujer rubia vale más que yo!.

-No te he dado a entender nada, pero las cosas en la balanza no están nada a tu favor… Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Sabia que podrias ser diferente, pero no a tal grado. Esperaba un poco de tolerancia para tu madre.

- Ya te lo he dicho, y no pienso volver a repetirlo: Que poco me "conocías"_ antes_, que poco me conoces _ahora_, _nada_ sabes de mi. ASÍ ES MEJOR.

- ¡Esto es increíble!. ¿ estás hablando en serio?.

-Jamás he mentido, ¿por qué he de empezar ahora?.

-Pero…

_-¡Vegeta! - _interrumpió Bulma a los lejos _- ¡Trunks ha llegado!. _

-¡Voy en un momento!.- respondió cambiando totalmente el tono de su voz a uno más sereno.

-Pero vegeta…

- Vamos adentro, creo que es tiempo de que veas a la única persona que quiere verte en esta casa - decía mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, dando la conversación con la mujer por terminada.

¡No lo podría creer, lo estaba admitiendo!, no con palabras.. Pero ella lo supo entender. Sin poder articular palabra, como buena mujer saiyajin se trago todo su orgullo y siguió a su hijo adentro.

Era hora de conocer a su nieto.

**TE PRESENTO A TU ABUELA…**

Pudo sentir una presencia mucho antes de llegar a su casa. ¡Por qué estaba en ella!, más no la supo identificar.

-¡Trunks, te has tardado mucho!.

-Tranquila mamá… solo me quede a almorzar, ¡ La señora Milk hizo un postre buenísimo, pero nada que ver con los de mi abuela!… Pe- ¿Qué sucede mamá, por que tanta prisa por que llegará?…

-Cariño…

-¿Sucedió algo?…

-No, no nada malo… solo qué tienes que conocer a alguien… alguien quiere verte.

-Alguien, ¿Cómo quien?.

-Espera un segundo,¿quieres?.

De acuerdo…

-"No cariño, , nada malo, _-solo qué tu abuela muerta esta en el patio, y creo que me odia… pero extraña a tu padre y quiere verte"_- No, en definitiva no había nada malo…-¡Aire de desesperación!. Punto de locura.

_Estaba parada al filo de la puerta, indecisa de que hacer. _

_Tomo aire… - inhala… exhala… Tranquila Bulma… piensa en como estará Vegeta… esta tomando esto mejor que tú… se nota a leguas- O sabia como canalizar su ira y estaba como temple o le daba lo mismo. _

_Analizo. Hace un par de años, la segunda hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero ese ya no era Vegeta._

_Observo unos momentos el "cuadro familiar" madre e hijo que se formó en el árbol. Dichoso él, que escuchaba lo que hablaban. Mordió sus labios. _

_-Bien Bulma, terminemos con esto de una vez… -Suspiro- ¡ Vegeta! ¡Trunks ha llegado!._

Lejos de desobedecer a su hijo, iba a paso lento. Sintió una especie de envidia, resentimiento.

Envidia de ella, por que lo tenia, por que convivía con él, por que era parte de su vida.

Envidia de esa mujer, que le había "arrebatado" el cariño de su hijo.

Por un segundo deseó que su heredero regresara a ser el malvado sádico espacial que su padre había criado, el que estaba destinado a ser. Que nunca hubiera llegado a la tierra, y de ser así, prefirió hacerlo muerto. A preferir que nunca la hubiera conocido.

Pero calmo sus impulsos. Se serenó, tomo aire y camino a la casa.

_-Hijo… _- Trunks abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿lo había llamado hijo?. Si. ¿por qué?,_ casi _todo el tiempo usaba cualquier adjetivo, salvo en _ocasiones especiales_, le llamaba HIJO.

"Pequeña sabandija", "mocoso", "enano". etc, etc… o hasta usaba su sencillo nombre. Claro, él sabia que todos los apodos eran enviados con todo el cariño de un padre a su vástago.

_-Hijo… _-volvió a llamarlo sutilmente desde el marco, cuando vio que la mujer se aproximaba a él. -Ma-mande, papá… - contestó volteando a verlo al fin. Viró los ojos para ver a su mamá, que ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá, casi esperando la escena. -Ven, por favor… tengo algo que decirte.

¿Qué circo era este?, su mamá mucho más seria de lo normal, y su padre comportándose tal cual "caballero". ¡Hey!, ¿lo olvidas?… algunas otras _situaciones especiales… -¡Mierda, ¿Qué hice ahora?- _se preguntó mientras daba unos pasos hacia su padre.

-Eso mismo me dijo mamá, pero no quiso decirme quién. ¿Papá, qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo malo?.

Eso dímelo tú. ¿Qué sucedería si tuvieras la oportunidad de… conocer a tu abuela?, a tu abuela paterna… mi…

-¿Madre?- termino el niño la oración.

-SI. Ella…

-Por-por … ¿ por qué preguntas? - el pequeño sospecho que sus padres hayan descubierto sus planes, y que Goten en ese momento haya sido reprendido junto con él, por perturbar la paz de los muertos- Sa-sabes… que… qué eso es… imposible, ¿recuerdas?.

-Créeme que hasta hace poco, también pensé eso. Vaya error. -dijo más para si mismo que para su hijo - y respecto a ese tema… Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Dio un paso a su izquierda y dejo ver a la persona que estaba detrás suyo.

-Trunks… _te presento a tu abuela… _

_Una vez más, por favor disculpas! Ajajá, esto esta criminal, escuela, trabajo, más escuela… más trabajo XDDD van a terminar conmigo, pero no me olvido de esto ^^ '_


End file.
